


Ferndell

by nocowardsoul



Category: Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocowardsoul/pseuds/nocowardsoul
Summary: Cecily visits Enola.





	Ferndell

The Viennese alienist, Cecily tells Enola, said that the problem of a dual personality can best be solved by allowing the two halves to merge together.

Enola decides to help by teaching Cecily how to ride a bicycle. The two friends explore the country around Ferndell together, bringing their sketchbooks on their outings. Cecily draws each flower she finds with her left hand, there being no one around to force her otherwise, and Enola explains the symbolism behind them.

When evening falls, the girls retreat to Ferndell's library. The Holmes brothers have no silly ideas about improper reading for young ladies, so they are free to indulge themselves in art, sciences, and politics. Cecily not only feels herself merging together, she finds herself growing more and more attached to Enola.


End file.
